


Coincidental Schedules

by sunflower26



Category: Mewlions, Phi Phi Balls, Waanjai
Genre: Car Sex, Graduation, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower26/pseuds/sunflower26
Summary: What I pictured happened after the fact that MewGulf's schedules ended, very conveniently, at the same time, on November 30th. Smutty, so please read at your own discretion!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 127





	Coincidental Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> Tua-eng - Thai word for "Babe" between couples  
> Boo/ Bii - pet names that they use between them  
> Wai - The way of greeting in Thailand

Gulf sees his phone light up through his peripheral vision while he is taking off his graduation gown. He sighs, thinking it must be his college friends asking him to go and have some drinks together since the shooting for the graduation is finally done. With the bright red and gold sleeve still covering one of his arms, he reaches for his phone. Blood rushes to his ears at the sight of Mew’s name next to LINE’s logotype. 

MEW: Bii, are you still busy with your photoshoot?

Gulf smiles widely. “I should be used to being called that, but he usually only does it in front of fans.” He thinks to himself, while quickly replying.

Gulf: We’ve just finished Phi, I’m changing back to casual clothes to drive back home. 

Mew: WAIT, please come pick me up… with your graduation gown still on.

Gulf: What, why? 

Mew: Some of my colleagues and staff asked me to go with them to get a few drinks because we wrapped the shooting early, I don’t think I can drive. Regarding the gown, I’m upset about being the only one who hasn’t seen you wearing it.

Gulf: You’ve worn one before, you know what it looks like Phi.

Mew: Fine, I’ll just ask Nong Coco to drive me back.

Gulf: Send me the address of the shooting location, I’ll be there in 5.

Gulf grabs his car keys and sprints to the parking lot where he had parked the car while he still had only half of the red gown on his body. Before he enters the car, he takes off the gown completely, worried it would crease and bother his driving. On the way out, he notices a group of fans waiting for him, so he rolls down the window and waves them a quick goodbye.

He arrives at the shooting location quicker than expected, only to see Mew smiling while Coco is whispering in his ear. Frustrated, Gulf presses the car horn, not caring that it was already dark out and it could bother people living nearby.

Mew wais Coco goodbye and opens the car door, smirking.

“So, 7/10 possessiveness huh?” – Mew says, smiling even wider. 

Feeling his blood boil with jealousy from creating his own scenarios about what Coco could have whispered to Mew, Gulf unbuttons two golden buttons of his gown’s white blazer.

“You’re the one who said you wanted to see me with the graduation gown on, Phi.” Gulf says, while he has one hand on the steering wheel and moves his face closer to Mew.

Mew’s eyes wander around Gulf’s body, they first land on his deep pink lips and he can’t help but notice the contrast between the fairness of the coat and Gulf’s perfect sunkissed skin. 

Decided to get back at him pay for making him jealous, Gulf gets even closer, making the gap between their lips more narrow. Mew’s adam’s apple moves up and down and his breathing becomes heavy, his eyes close while he leans his head back on the seat as if he’s gathering the strength to speak.

“I know we both have individual schedules tomorrow, but please stay at our condo tonight, please.” – he pleads.

Gulf smiles sadistically while putting both of their seatbelts on. He starts the engine and the ride to their condo is quiet, with the exception of Mew’s loud pleading stares.

“We’re here Phi, have a good night.” Gulf says while pulling up the parking brake, not once glancing at Mew’s face.

“Come on Bii, don’t be like this, I’m so tired today. You know I need to hold you in my arms to recharge. No food or water could give me the energy I get from just touching you.” - Mew says, hoping his puppy eyes will make a difference and convince his Nong to spend the night.

“Fine, you need me that badly? Tell me what that guy whispered to you when I arrived and I will ride you, right now, inside of this car.” Gulf says, now looking at Mew, refusing to break eye contact.

Mew is caught by surprise for a moment, realizing he saw a little bit of Type in Gulf’s bold statement. Turned on by the offer, he smirks and bites his bottom lip while moving his hands to unbutton the rest of Gulf’s blazer.

“Yeah? Then be a good boy and ride me while wearing nothing but the red graduation gown. I will tell you as soon as I’m inside you.” – Mew says while moving his eyes towards the red gown, resting on top of the backseats.

When Mew reaches the last button, he leaves a trace of soft kisses along the waistband of Gulf’s pants, teasing him.

“You’re such a good actor that some of our fans really thought I sucked you off during episode 3. If only they knew how much louder you can be…” 

Gulf shivers with every kiss, letting his body take over. His hips lift instinctively as if he’s begging Mew to free him from his painful arousal. Blinded by lust, Mew struggles but succeeds in helping him strip down. 

The sight of the moon reflecting on Gulf’s tan skin is enough to make him come, but he holds himself back, prioritizing the younger one’s pleasure over his own, even though he wants to taste him just as badly.

“If you beg, I won’t make you wait any longer.” Mew said, with his lips hovering Gulf’s erection, caressing it with his veiny hands.

Overwhelmed by stimulating words and touches coming from the only person who can make him feel this way, “Please P’ Mew…” Gulf moans faintly.

Mew moves his face and hands away from Gulf’s member and comes closer to his face.

“You know better baby, even during interviews you can be more shameless than this...” Mew says, placing his fingers underneath his Nong’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Please… daddy” Gulf whines.

With his thumb, Mew parts Gulf’s lips and takes over them with his own. Gulf deepens the kiss with his tongue and protests in between breaths the fact that his Phi is still fully clothed. Mew moves to the backseat first but doesn’t take too long to comply with his lovers' request.

Gulf can’t help but stop to admire him, from his face to his biceps, to his member… “Everything is perfect” the younger one thought to himself.

“Is this cock going to ride itself? Come here Tua-eng, I’ll make you feel good.” Mew says, stroking his member. 

After waking up from his trance, Gulf follows Mew to the backseats and straddles him with his thighs. With only one hand, Mew strokes both of their members together, making Gulf whimper and hold onto his shoulders. Mew notices the red gown laying beside them and grabs it with his free hand. He releases their erections briefly to help his Bii put it on again, nothing underneath this time around. He pauses for a second, admiring his view. 

“I lied. I’ve been lurking over our fans’ pages and saw some of your pictures with it on. You looked like such a prince that I couldn’t wait to see it in person. You’re ethereal, baby.” Gulf smiles and gently kisses Mew on his lips, sliding along his jawline, stopping at his ears. 

“If I’m a prince, what would that make you?” Gulf grins, thinking of the possibilities.

“I could be your concubine, so you could fuck me whenever you feel like.” Mew mumbles against Gulf’s neck. “What do you think?” he adds, coating two of his fingers in both of their pre-cum and sliding them inside Gulf’s ass. 

Gulf tries to hold back his moans and grabs Mew’s cock, rubbing it against his entrance but not letting it inside him, taunting him. “I think… you haven’t told me what that guy said to you.” He whispers in Mew’s ear.

Mew groans, desperate to be inside him. “He said… he said that my boyfriend was arriving and that he was curious to know if he’s the jealous typ-”. Gulf doesn’t let him finish his sentence and presses his hips down, taking in Mew’s full length inside him. Mew wraps his arms around Gulf’s waist and presses their bodies together tightly. They both moan from the intense pleasure. “I will make Type’s words my own… If you ever cheat on me, I’ll cheat on you back worse than you can imagine.”


End file.
